Do You Love Me Too?
by xShYgIrLx
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata. Hinata loves Kiba. Will they be able to tell each other? R&R please!


I was sitting all alone at the training grounds. I came early so I had to wait for everyone to arrive. I'm glad I can get a little alone time to myself, I got a lot of things on my mind. Like my family, my ninja status, my friends and my love life. Mostly my love life.

Lately I've been so confused. I think...I think I'm falling in love with Kiba! But I love Naruto, not Kiba, right? But now everytime he just toches me, I feel warmth there. Now everytime he looks at me I start blushing and whenever he talks to me I start stuttering! And now whenever Naruto talks to me, I barely even do that! I think I really do love Kiba! Ohhh, what am I going to do! I can't love _Kiba_! He's my best friend and teammate, you can't love your teammate!

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Kiba with Akamaru trailing behind him. I was so surprised I started blushing, badly.

"H-Hi K-Kiba-kun."

"Hinata-chan, you ok? You look a little sick.1" Kiba asked. Then he knelt down and put his hand on my forehead. I blushed even more and **almost** fainted. He looked so concered and I felt my heart flutter and I looked away, but I still smiled.

"I-I'm fine. Thank y-you for w-worring a-about me." He took his hand back and smiled at me.

He laughed and said,"That's what teammates are for, right?"

"Right." I said, frowning a bit.

"When are Shino and Kurenai coming?"

"Well, Shino has a misson with his family and Kurenai's at her house taking care of her kid."

No matter how confused I am about my life, Kurenai's is a lot worst. Apparently, before Asuma died, Kurenai was going to tell him that she was pregnet with his child. It's been three years, but I still think she hasn't gotton ever it. I remember seeing Kurenai cry for the first time at Asuma's grave. It broke my heart seeing Kurenai like that, she's like my own mother. But I think the person who was most hurt about Kurenai was Kiba. I saw him depressed everytime he looked at her, our team is so much like family to him, so seeing any of us depressed always make Kiba so much more...sensitive. I remember the first time he showed that side to me. It was after my chunnin exam with Neji and I was in the same hospital room as him. The second I woke up, Kiba hugging me. He told me that no matter what happens he'd always protect us since we were like family to him. After so many years, he's still hasn't changed much. He's still the loud, reckless, over-confident boy he was six years ago, but now he's like the complete opposite around me.

"Hinata, you ok, you seemed to spaced out right now."

"Huh, oh, yeah, I-I'm fine. J-Just fine." I stuttered and blushed.

"Good, why don't we go to our spot?"

I blushed, smiled, and nodded at the same time. 'Our spot' is what we call a waterfall in the forest. About 2 years ago, me and Kiba decided to take a walk in the forest. After a while, we were way off the trail and we were completely lost. We started walking and Kiba smelled water, so we started walking towards the smell. Then we saw the most beautiful thing I have ever saw. There, before my eyes, was the greatest waterfall I have ever seen, even Kiba said it was beautiful! When we left, we both agreed never to tell anyone about it, so everytime we went their we called it 'our spot'. Whenever we needed a break from our life, or to think, or even when we were just really bored, we went to our little secret spot. Everytime I cried or was just plain angry, I went there, and Kiba always came too, just to comfort me. And everytime he comforted me, I felt something in my heart flutter, now I realize that was because I...I love him.

We got up and Kiba put me on Akamaru, while I blushed, I think I'm a little violet now! He sat in front of me and gently kicked Akamaru on the side, making him run as fast as he could. I was scared that I would fall off, so I wrapped my arms around Kiba's torso, making my heart beat faster and make me blush even more red, if that was possible! I closed my eyes and leaned foward, resting my head on Kiba's upper back.

"Ok, we're here." he said. I think that ended a little to soon, I wanted to hold on to to him longer. I felt a little depressed, but I do get to spend the rest of the day with him, I guess I really do love him.

When I got off Akamaru, we sat on the grass facing the waterfall.

Kiba turned to me and smiled. I blushed under his gaze and looked away, but I still seemed to smile. He always seemed to be able to make me smile, even when I cried.

"So, Hinata anything on your mind? You seemed discracted today." Kiba asked, concern writtin on his face, I just wish I could touch his face and I wish he'd hold me close and-

Stop it, I already feel dizzy, if I keep thinking this, I'll definatly faint.

"No, Kiba, I'm fine. How 'bout you, you seem to be distracted too." I asked. He did seem a little different today.

"Nah, you know me, I'm just fine. But I have been wondering about something."

"Really, what about?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at the sky.

"I was just wondering if," he turned hs head and looked at me,"if you still loved Naruto."

I started blushing again, and before I looked away I saw a blush on his cheeks and in the inside I smiled, maybe he feels the same way.

"N-No, I don't, I don't think I ever have. He was more like an idol. But I do love somebody. Why do you ask?"

I looked back at him and saw him scratch his neck, he was blushing and looking the other way. I think he loves me back!

"I was just wondering is all."

He put his hand down, but when he did that, he ended up putting it ontop of mine. At first we just stared at our hands, then our eyes met. I gulped and he removed his hand away from mine. We were both blushing and looking the other way. But what seemed to surprise me, was that when he put he's hand ontop of mine it felt...right. Instead of feeling weird, it felt right, like it belonged there. And it felt so soft and warm, and now I want him to hold my hand again.

"S-Sorry." he stuttered out.

"I-It's alright. I-I d-don't mind."

He looked back and smiled. I smiled back, he always had that effect on me.

"You know Hinata, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you love me."

I blushed so much, I think I turned purple! Kiba laughed and I blushed even more!

"I'm just kidding, Hinata."

"I-I know. So Kiba, do-do you love anyone?" I asked him. Please say no, it's hard enough not being with you, it'd be even harder if you liked anyone else.

"Actually, I do." At that, I felt my heart break.

"Really, w-what's she l-like." I said, trying not to cry. Kiba was staring at the waterfall, and was totally oblivious to my current state.

"Let's see, she's kind, always helping anyone anytime, no matter who it is. She's beautiful, with white, porcelain skin, that's so smooth, it reminds you of soft vevet. She has the most beautiful eyes, it's weird, the first time I saw them, I thought it was creepy, but after sometime, I found myself loving them. She may be a bit quite, but I love that about her. Everytime I see her, I always feel my heart flutter. I love her so much. She's you, Hinata." he said.

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at him.

"Y-you w-what?"

"I love you, I always have." Kiba whispered, as he looked right into my eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Really, do you really mean that?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, I'd never lie to you."

Kiba smiled and hugged me. I hugged back, hard. I burried my head in his chest and I could smell dogs and dirt, but I loved that smell. I could feel Kiba bury his head in my hair and sniff my hair. I smiled and pulled back, wanting to finally feel his lips on mine. I traced his red, tattoo on his cheek, as he leaned closer to me. I leaned in too, moving my hands to the back of his neck., while he put his around my waist.

Finally we kissed. He was so gentle and soft, something I wouldn't have ever expected from Kiba.

But I wanted more.

I pulled him closer and parted my lips, and as soon as I did that, Kiba shoved his tongue in my mouth, making me moan into his mouth. Soon after that, I put my tongue in his mouth, making both of us moan. As soon as we pulled apart, we repeated that, again and again, until Akamaru barked, indicating it was past sunset.

Kiba finally pulled apart from our make-out session and smiled at me. I smiled back and cuddled into his chest.

"I guess we better get you home."

But Hinata was already asleep in his arms. He smiled down at here and picked her up bridle style. He put her on Akamaru and sat behind her. Before he told Akamaru to go, Hinata snuggled up on his chest. To Kiba, this was the greatest moment in his life, as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waste and held her close. He kicked Akamaru on the side, making him race to his house in incredible speed.

When they reached his house, he put Hinata on his bed and layed down next to her. He held her close and they both slept with thier loved ones.

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, hell, review to just tell me what you ate at dinner, just REVIEW. And, yes, I'm working on An Old Face, I just wanted to make this cute little one-shot for Kansani, hope this helps your stress, and, good luck on your exams, they sound AWFUL!! Anyway, review please!! If you do I might dedicate you in my next chapter of An Old Face!!


End file.
